


First meeting

by mydeardeath



Series: To belong [2]
Category: Batman and Son (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Tim and Damian finally meet two years after the contract. It doesn't go very well.





	First meeting

Tim had been absent for barely two days and hadn't expected to see a young boy in the Batcave in the company of the Batman when he got back from his weekend in the mountains. He had hidden his surprise the best he could and introduce himself to the kid, offering his hand to shake to the boy. But instead of taking it, the kid had glared at it as if it had offended him. Thankfully, Bruce sent him upstairs with Alfred cutting short the awkward moment and allowing Tim to question his mentor. As soon as the kid and Alfred had disappeared, Bruce took off his cowl and tiredly rubbed his face.

"His name is Damian. According to Talia, he's my son." He explained, not waiting for Tim to ask. "I'm gonna run some tests but..."

"You think it's true." Tim interrupted him.

"It doesn't change anything."

"Right..." He replied even if he didn't believe.

Bruce probably saw it but Tim didn't let him the chance to argue before leaving. He was feeling nauseous and couldn't stand to stay any longer. This boy, Damian, was Bruce biological son ! How could he compete against that ? Bruce had recently adopted him and he had been so happy to be part of a family once again. He knew that Bruce would never cast him out but he couldn't stop feeling as if his life was feeling apart. He had already lost so much he couldn't lose Bruce or Robin.

When Tim entered the manor, he could hear the kid yelling insults at Alfred. The boy sure had a temper. He hurried to his room and locked the door, not wanting to cross path with Damian. Usually, he would have gone to Stephanie. Or called Connor. But they were now both dead. And his father's condo had been sold so he had nowhere to go. He would have to live under the same roof than an angry brat that seemed to hate him at first sight.

***

The following morning he didn't bother with breakfast, sacrificing his morning coffee, in hope to leave the manor without seeing anyone. Yesterday's dinner had been awkward. Damian had refused to join them and despite his absence, the atmosphere had been tense, none of them really talking. Unfortunately, Tim didn't seem to have much luck. He had almost made it to the front door when Damian appeared in front of him, popping out of nowhere. Tim was immediately on guard, standing straighter and preparing for an attack.

"Do you intend to go out like that ?" the younger snarled at him.

Tim looked down at his clothes. This was nothing out of the ordinary : sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. Maybe it wasn't sophisticated enough for the boy ? He indeed was wearing a suit, minus the tie.

"Where is your collar ?

It took a few seconds for Tim to understand what Damian was talking about, and his anger immediately flared up as soon as he did. He wasn't the middle age anymore, he may be an omega but he had rights, he wasn't something to be own and didn't need to wear a fucking collar. He was about to give a piece of his mind to the brat when Alfred interrupted him.

"Ah, Master Timothy, here you are. I hope you were not intending to leave without eating anything ?"

Tim deflated instantly, lowering his head under Alfred's disapproving look. He silently followed him to the kitchen, Damian right behind him. They sat face to face, Damian still staring at him while Alfred put plates in front of them. 

Eating while being stared at isn't really comfortable, but Tim did not wish to engage in a fight with the boy. He should be taught better about Omega, he could be one after all, but it was Bruce's job, not his. Plus, the boy probably wouldn't listen to a word he said, not caring about his opinion.

Under Damian gaze, Tim started to pick at his food, trying to ignore the other. It was hard to act naturally under such focused eyes. The boy didn't touch his own plate, maybe not even noticing it. He was totally unmoving. Tim's eyes kept shifting from his food to the boy. He was about to say something to the boy, something really sassy that would make the boy stop when Alfred came back in the room.

"A package for you just arrived, Master Timothy". He announced before handing it to Tim.

Tim opened it curiously. It was the curb that his father had given him just after they had moved into the condo downtown.

"Oh, they finally got it repaired."

He examined quickly, a little smile tugging at his lips. The carving (that he still couldn't understand) had been damaged when Tim's wrist had been grazed by a bullet. It was one of the last things he had received from his father, so he had sent it to be repaired. It had been weird not having it for the past week, he had never take it off before that day, so he was glad to have it back. His sudden happiness almost made him forget about the other boy in the room for a few seconds.

"You still have it. I thought..." The boy muttered, making Tim's eyes snapped back to him. The boy's cheeks were reddening and he held his head down. The change was really surprising. Tim was about to question him when the kid abruptly got up from his chair and fleed the kitchen without a word, leaving a stunned Tim behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr : https://mydeardeath.tumblr.com/post/169358070366/first-meeting


End file.
